Young princes
by A-stranger-in-the-world
Summary: Trad! Comment était-ce possible, Harry n'en avait aucune idée, toutefois, ce n'était pas important. Ce qui était important était qu'ils étaient là et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour les protéger et ce, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait s'allier avec Voldemort. Malgré tout, il était sûr qu'il devait avoir souffert de folie temporaire, sinon, comment expliquer leur présence?


**Disclaimer** : **Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les lieux créés par J. K. Rowling et appartenant à celle-ci. Aucun argent n'a été fait.**

 **Avertissement :** **Cette histoire contient du Slash, de la violence, de la mort et de la torture.**

 **Note :** **L'auteur de cette histoire est Little. Miss. Xanda, je ne suis que la traductrice de sa belle histoire. L'histoire originale se nomme Young princes.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 —Nous sommes foutus**.

La Grande Salle était aussi animée que d'habitude, même si quelques élèves étaient plutôt modérés dû à la présence d'Ombrage. Même les Serpentards n'aimaient pas la femme, mais, puisqu'elle s'en prenait surtout aux Gryffondors, ils étaient satisfaits de la situation.

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient en train de parler de la prochaine réunion de l'AD à voix basse quand des éclairs traversèrent le plafond enchanté. Habituellement, cela n'aurait pas capturé leur attention ni celle de personne d'autre d'ailleurs, cependant, ce qui les fit les regarder était le fait que les éclairs étaient mauves.

En regardant attentivement, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le plafond ensorcelé, mais, en fait, dans la Grande Salle et ils auraient assumé que c'était une sorte de blague si le directeur ne s'était pas levé de son siège en sortant sa baguette.

Les éclairs continuèrent et, maintenant, même les premières années pouvaient sentir la pression magique qu'ils causaient. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas une quelconque blague ayant mal tourné. Quelque chose était en train de se produire. C'est alors qu'un éclatant éclair mauve frappa le milieu du plancher entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle et une brillante lumière mauve et or illumina la salle pendant quelques secondes.

Puis, elle s'évapora et, à la place où l'éclair avait frappé, se tenaient quatre garçons.

Pendant une seconde, Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Dès le moment où il regarda celui qui semblait être le plus vieux des quatre, il sut qui il était, mais, en même temps, ce n'était pas la même personne. Il y avait de petites différences qui lui disaient qu'il ne pouvait pas être celui qu'il pensait.

Il tourna son regard vers Dumbledore et le vit blême, tout comme Rogue et McGonagall, et il sut qu'ils pensaient la même chose que lui, eux aussi le reconnaissaient. Cependant, leurs réactions en disaient plus que la sienne, surtout les yeux écarquillés de Dumbledore et l'expression d'horrible compréhension de Rogue.

Le silence médusé fut brisé par un garçon qui avait son dos tourné, mais qui semblait être le deuxième plus vieux.

–Nous sommes tellement foutus, geignit-il, papa va être tellement en colère. Il va nous tuer.

Harry faillit presque rire, le garçon avait l'air plutôt adorable.

–Papa ? Tu t'inquiètes à propos de papa ? demanda le plus vieux, incrédule.

Harry se sentit se raidir, même sa voix était semblable. Toutefois, il se calma. Si les garçons étaient des frères, alors ce ne pouvait pas être celui qu'il pensait qu'il soit.

–Hem, hem.

Ombrage s'était levé et les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers elle, faisant haleter les élèves assis près de la grande table.

–Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle comme si c'était elle qui était en charge, ignorant complètement Dumbledore qui fixait toujours les quatre garçons.

Harry était incapable de voir ce qui retenait l'attention du directeur sur les enfants, la seule chose qu'il avait pu voir avait été le profil du visage de l'aîné.

–Et vous êtes ? demanda le plus âgé, de l'assurance et du mépris coulant de chaque mot.

–Je suis Jane Dolores Ombrage, sous-secrétaire au ministère de la magie au service de Cornelius Fudge, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. J'exige que vous me disiez qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici !

–Vous exigez ? demanda encore le même garçon en plissant ses yeux.

Personne n'exigeait rien d'eux excepté leurs parents.

–Très bien.

Il sourit malicieusement et ses plus jeunes frères rirent sombrement, quoique, venant des deux derniers, cela ressemblait plus à un gloussement.

Dumbledore perdu le scintillement dans ses yeux et Rogue agrippa sa baguette encore plus fort. Ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer ce qui allait arriver. Ils pouvaient deviner ce que c'était, en regardant les quatre garçons comment auraient-ils pu ne pas le voir ? Ils ne comprenaient juste pas comment c'était arrivé ou même comment c'était possible.

–Mon nom est Erus Hadrian Potter-Jedusor, fils de Tom Elvis Jedusor, aussi connu comme le seigneur des ténèbres Voldemort, et d'Harry James Potter-Jedusort, aussi connu comme étant le seigneur des ténèbres Hadès, les empereurs du monde des sorciers. S'introduisit l'aîné avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres et Dumbledore ferma les yeux pour une fraction de seconde.

C'était ce qu'il avait suspecté, en regardant le garçon, comment aurait-il pu penser autre chose ? Il ressemblait à Tom Jedusor, mais il avait les yeux d'Harry. Ses traits n'étaient pas aussi anguleux que ceux de Tom au même âge et il ne semblait pas être plus vieux que treize ans, mais il supposa que c'était dû à l'influence d'Harry.

La Grande Salle était plongée dans un silence de mort. Ils ne comprenaient peut-être pas ce qui se passait, mais ils en comprenaient suffisamment. Ce garçon clamait être le fils du seigneur des ténèbres et d'Harry Potter. Chacun d'entre eux était en train de penser la même chose : comment ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Toutefois, aucune réponse ne vint des garçons qui continuèrent leur introduction.

–Mon nom est Erebus Thomas Potter-Jedusor, fils des empereurs du monde des sorciers.

Ce garçon-ci, qui semblait avoir environ dix ou onze ans, ressemblait à Harry, quoique sans les lunettes, et ses yeux qui étaient rouge sang. Dumbledore ne put réprimer le frisson qui courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais que se passait-il donc ?

–Mon nom est Arès Orion Potter-Jedusort, fils de Voldemort et d'Hadès.

Il paraissait avoir six ou sept ans et il avait les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry, les traits de Tom ainsi que les yeux d'Harry parsemés de taches rouge sang. S'il n'était pas en train de les fixer furieusement, et Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais savoir comment un enfant pouvait les regarder comme cela, il aurait l'air plutôt adorable.

–Mon nom est Salazar Jameson Potter-Jedusor, fils des seigneurs des ténèbres.

Il était le cadet, n'ayant pas l'air d'être âgé de plus de quatre ans. Lui aussi était un mélange plus remarquable de ses deux parents. Il avait les yeux d'Harry, mais ses traits semblaient être une combinaison des deux. Ses cheveux, par contre, avaient un léger reflet roux, que Dumbledore devina venir de Lily puisque ni Harry ni Tom avaient quelqu'un d'autre de roux dans leur famille.

Harry regardait les garçons, complètement hébétés. Quoi ? Qu'avaient-ils dit ? Il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder ses amis pour savoir qu'ils pensaient tous la même chose. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourtant, il put sentir que l'atmosphère de la Grande Salle changeait, elle devenait plus hostile et il sut qu'au moins une partie était dirigée vers lui. Il relaxa un peu quand il sentit Ron et Hermione serrer ses mains. Au moins, eux se tiendraient à ses côtés.

–Quelles sont ces inepties ? gronda Ombrage et Harry pouvait voir qu'elle était plus que furieuse.

–Le seigneur des ténèbres est mort ! Est-ce un autre de vos stratagèmes pour attirer l'attention, Potter ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry. Je croyais vous avoir laissé une marque, apparemment, je me trompais. Néanmoins, nous pouvons remédier à cela. Je vais vous punir pour ça, sale morveux ingrat !

Elle semblait avoir perdu la tête et, avant qu'ils ne sachent ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait sorti sa baguette.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il y eut un faible sifflement et l'aîné, Erus, se tenait avec sa baguette pointée sur elle.

–Comment oses-tu parler de mes parents de cette manière, espèce de saleté dégoûtante ? Gronda-t-il et tous ceux ayant déjà vu Tom Jedusor ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient père et fils.

Harry vit Rogue pâlir et il devina que c'était dû à son « S. » légèrement allongé qui précédait les mots d'Erus. Il savait que Voldemort faisait la même chose lorsqu'il était en colère.

–Je suis la sous-secrétaire du ministre de la magie ! s'exclama Ombrage, ayant l'air plus qu'un peu dérangé dans l'opinion d'Harry. Je ne me ferai pas parler de la sorte par toi. Tu vas cesser tes manigances ou tu seras puni !

–Endoloris ! Siffla le garçon, glissant presque en fourchelangue, et Ombrage cria.

Personne ne bougea, la plupart regardant Ombrage ou Erus dans une horreur complète.

Erebus marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté de son frère, les deux derniers se tenant derrière eux, et sortit lui aussi sa baguette.

–À quel point peux-tu être stupide, femme ? demanda Erebus dès qu'Erus arrêta le sort qui n'avait pas duré plus de dix secondes, mais qui avait semblé une éternité. Nous sommes les princes des ténèbres du monde sorcier, pensais-tu vraiment que nos pères nous auraient laissé sans défense ?

Alors qu'Ombrage était sur le sol, la respiration irrégulière, Harry vit les regards échangés entre plusieurs des professeurs et il sut ce qui allait se passer. Avant même qu'il ait pu penser à ce qu'il faisait, il s'était levé et s'était placé devant les garçons, sa baguette levée ainsi qu'un Protego sur les lèvres alors que le Stupéfix que Rogue avait lancé était à mi-chemin.

Le sort heurta le bouclier sans causer de dommages et, maintenant, tout le monde le regardait.

–Que fais-tu, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore, quoique Harry était certain qu'il le savait.

–Vous avez entendu ce qu'ils ont dit. Ce sont mes enfants. Pensiez-vous vraiment que j'allais rester là à ne rien faire tandis que vous vous en preniez à eux ? répliqua-t-il.

Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui se passait, mais ce n'était pas important. L'important était qu'ils étaient _ses_ enfants. Il avait toujours voulu avoir une famille et, maintenant qu'il en avait une juste devant lui, par Merlin, il allait tout faire pour les garder en sécurité même s'il ne savait peut-être pas comment c'était arrivé.

–Ils ont torturé votre professeur ! Maintenant, écartez-vous, espèce de morveux arrogant, avant qu'on ne vous stupéfie vous aussi ! ricana Rogue et Harry le fixa furieusement en retour.

–Ce n'était rien de plus que ce qu'elle méritait ! gronda-t-il et il pût voir la surprise sur leurs visages. Elle m'a fait bien pire ainsi qu'à d'autres élèves.

La cicatrice sur sa main ne guérirait jamais et il était incapable de ressentir de la pitié pour la femme.

–Ils ont utilisé un Impardonnable, Harry. Tu ne peux sûrement pas pardonner cela ? demanda Dumbledore, la voix basse et sans étincelle dans les yeux.

–Elle l'a mérité. Déclara-t-il encore, les raillant.

Ils n'avaient pas fait la moitié du tapage qu'ils faisaient maintenant ni quand il avait lui-même subi le doloris ni quand Rogue avait pénétré violemment son esprit, ni lorsqu'elle était en train de dépecer sa main. Il était fatigué de jouer leur garçon d'or qui pardonne et oublie. Il n'avait pas oublié et il n'avait certainement pas pardonné.

Il vit encore plus de professeurs sortir leurs baguettes, mais il resta où il était. Même s'il devait les combattre seul, il ne bougerait pas.

Avant que l'un d'eux ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit deux personnes à ses côtés.

–J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais mon vieux. Marmonna Ron et il aurait pu sauter de joie, il ne pouvait pas demander de meilleurs amis.

–Nous allons tellement être dans le trouble. Murmura Hermione en secouant la tête.

Toutefois, le bras qui tenait sa baguette ne vacilla pas un seul instant quand elle la pointa sur les professeurs.

–Mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Weasley, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire au juste ? demanda McGonnagall et Harry put voir qu'elle était encore plus surprise qu'ils se lèvent contre eux que lorsque lui-même l'avait fait.

–Et bien, nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe, mais ce sont les enfants d'Harry, ce qui fait d'eux mes neveux. Leur dit Ron. Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment attendre de nous de juste vous laisser les blesser et, et bien, vous étiez en train de parler à propos de vous en prendre à Harry aussi. Pensiez-vous que nous ne ferions rien ? Si nous étions prêts à affronter Voldemort quand nous avions onze ans pour Harry, pensiez-vous qu'on ne vous affronterait pas maintenant que nous sommes plus vieux ?

Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Harry. Ron avait ses défauts, ils en avaient tous, mais, quand ça comptait vraiment, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Ron.

–Professeur, ce ne sont que des enfants. Essaya de les raisonner Hermione.

–Des enfants qui ont utilisé un Impardonnable ! hurla Ombrage en se relevant. Je vous enverrai tous à Azkaban ! En commençant par Potter !

C'est alors que quelque chose se produisit qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu prédire.

Les jumeaux, Ginny et Neville se levèrent et les rejoignirent, formant une barrière autour des garçons et pointant leurs baguettes vers la table des professeurs.

Susan Bones, Hannah Abott, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Ernie Mcmillan firent la même chose.

Luna Lovegood et Terry Boot les rejoignirent aussi. Pour une fois, Luna avait perdu son expression rêveuse et elle était presque renfrognée.

Toutefois, la plus grosse surprise fut lorsque Malefoy, Nott, Montague, Zabini et Parkinson firent la même chose.

Harry les regarda curieusement et Montague sourit d'un air satisfait.

–Nous savons autant de choses sur ce qui se passe que vous tous, néanmoins, c'est clair qu'ils sont les enfants de notre maître. C'est notre devoir de les protéger. Déclara-t-il juste assez fort pour que seulement ceux autour puissent entendre et Harry hocha la tête.

Il n'aimait peut-être pas la majorité d'entre eux, il n'avait aucune raison de les aimer, mais il était reconnaissant qu'ils veuillent aider. Il n'avait pas la prétention de croire qu'ils avaient une chance contre les professeurs. Il espérait que ceux-ci soient réticents à se battre contre eux.

–Papa.

Une petite voix brisa le silence qui était tombé sur la Grande Salle et Harry fut surpris quand il vit le plus petit des garçons, Salazar, le regarder de ses grands yeux d'émeraudes et de rubis. Ce devait être la chose la plus adorable qu'il ait vue de sa vie, surtout quand l'enfant leva ses bras et l'appela encore papa.

Harry sentit une vague de sentiments protecteurs le submerger et il souleva l'enfant. Le tenir tout contre lui, sentir le cœur du petit battre rapidement et sentir son corps trembler, même très légèrement, lui fit réaliser que le petit devait être effrayé.

Il jura presque. Il aurait dû réaliser que Salazar serait terrifié. Il était petit, n'ayant pas l'air plus vieux que quatre ans, et, même si ses frères comprenaient à peu près ce qui se passait, c'était évident que lui non.

Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent en avant d'eux, les protégeant des professeurs.

–Hey, petit, chuchota Harry à l'enfant, n'ait pas peur. Tout va bien aller.

–Promis ? chuchota encore la petite voix et Harry sentit les bras autour de son cou se resserrer.

–Je te le promets, Sal.

Il embrassa les cheveux noirs et roux et le serra fort, sachant qu'ils auraient presque besoin d'un miracle pour se sortir de là.

–Papa. Entendit-il et il se tourna automatiquement pour regarder Erus qui se tenait un peu à sa gauche.

–Appelle père.

–Quoi ? Comment ?

Il ne pensa même pas à argumenter avec son fils, _son fils_ , à propos du fait que Voldemort voulait le tuer.

–Votre connexion, utilise-la, montre-lui ce qu'il se passe. Il va aider.

Erus semblait si sûr de cela qu'Harry ne sut pas quoi penser. Il était habitué de voir Voldemort comme un monstre. Quelqu'un qui n'arrêterait devant rien pour le tuer et pour atteindre ses objectifs. Cependant, Erus avait l'air sûr que son père allait aider, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire de tout cela. Voldemort était-il un bon père ? Est-ce qu'il aimait ses enfants ? N'était-il pas supposé être incapable d'aimer ?

–Je ne sais pas comment. Répliqua-t-il honnêtement, parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas comment contacter Voldemort.

–Ferme tes yeux, tu dis que ça aide au début, laisse-toi glisser dans ton esprit et suis la connexion. Tu nous as dit que tu avais l'habitude de faire cela quand tu étais chez les Dursley. Tu vas trouver une porte dans ton esprit, frappe, elle mène à l'esprit de père. Puis, montre-lui ce qu'il s'est passé. Expliqua Erus. Tu nous as raconté que c'était juste une question de concentration, concentre-toi sur lui et tu vas pouvoir le suivre. Tu nous as aussi conté que la porte apparaît quand vous ne voulez pas déranger ou partager vos souvenirs. Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment ça marche, je ne crois pas que personne sauf vous deux le comprenne, mais tu nous as dit que tu étais capable de le faire presque instinctivement.

–Essais le Harry. L'exhorta Hermione, regardant d'un air lasse la Grande table, sachant elle aussi qu'ils ne seraient pas capables de s'en sortir seul. Nous allons les protéger.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Harry acquiesça.

Il respira profondément et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'il avait quitté son placard, il fouilla dans son esprit. Il l'avait fait quand il était petit, il n'y avait pas vraiment autre chose qu'il pouvait faire alors, il s'était diverti avec ce qu'il pouvait, créant des mondes dans son esprit. Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'existence de l'occlumencie et de la legilimencie, il pensa qu'il pouvait avoir fait une sorte de magie de l'esprit. Comment aurait-il pu sinon créer des choses dans son esprit et s'y voir ?

Faisant ce qu'il faisait avant, il se laissa tomber dans son esprit et, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sut qu'il avait réussi. Il était dans une bibliothèque remplie de livres et de fauteuils ayant l'air confortable. Se souvenant de ce qu'Erus lui avait dit, il essaya de sentir la connexion qu'il avait avec Voldemort. Avec une étonnante rapidité, il la trouva et se sentit presque obligé de la suivre. Exactement comme Erus lui avait raconté, il vit, à la fin du lien, une porte. Elle était énorme et des serpents y étaient gravés un peu partout. Cela semblait adéquat, considérant le fait qu'elle menait à l'esprit de Voldemort.

Il prit une grande respiration et frappa.

Presque immédiatement, il put sentir la différence dans leur connexion et, avant qu'il ait vraiment pu se préparer, la porte s'ouvrit et Voldemort se tenait là dans toute sa gloire. Harry recula presque d'un pas quand ses yeux rouge sang le fixèrent furieusement.

–Potter. Siffla Voldemort et Harry était plutôt content qu'un regard ne pouvait pas tuer.

–Attends ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Dit-il avant qu'il perde tout son courage.

Voldemort resta immobile et le regarda impatiemment. Harry commença presque à s'agiter.

–Je... je ne sais pas vraiment comment. Admit-il et il jura qu'il pût entendre Voldemort soupirer.

–Puisque je sais que tu n'as pas de désir de mort, peu importe ce que tu veux me montrer doit être relativement important, correct ?

Harry hocha la tête, surpris que Voldemort agisse civilement.

–Très bien, pense à ce que tu veux que je voie, je ferai le reste.

Hochant encore la tête, Harry pensa à tout ce qui s'était passé après l'étrange éclair. Il pouvait sentir Voldemort passé au travers de son souvenir, l'analysant. Il put sentir la curiosité de celui-ci lorsqu'il vu l'éclair, toutefois, ce n'était rien face au pur choc quand il vu Erus. Quand il regarda les garçons se présenter, il sentit son incrédulité, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Harry n'était pas sûr, mais cela ressemblait presque à de l'espoir.

Avant qu'il ne le sût, c'était fini et Voldemort le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

–Je serai là dans cinq minutes. Déclara-t-il. Vous n'avez qu'à tenir pendant cinq minutes, tu comprends, Harry ?

–Je... oui, je comprends. Répondit-il, surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom.

–Bien. Va, maintenant. Lui dit Voldemort puis il disparut.

Harry prit une autre grande respiration et revint volontairement à lui-même, comme il le faisait quand il était enfant.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il était dans la même position qu'avant, Salazar toujours dans ses bras et Erus hésitant à sa gauche.

–Cinq minutes. Dit-il et seuls ceux autour de lui furent capable de l'entendre. Il vit tous les garçons relaxer et sourire et même ses amis semblaient devenir un peu moins tendus.

–Merci Merlin. Marmonna Terry. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps on aurait pu tenir le coup.

C'est là qu'Harry remarqua qu'ils avaient tous leurs boucliers levés et il regarda autour et vu que la majorité des professeurs avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur eux, quoique Chourave, McGonagall et Flitwick semblaient plutôt réticent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, passant Salazar à Erus et sortant sa baguette, élevant lui aussi un bouclier autour d'eux. Il s'assura de garder les quatre garçons au milieu, les gardant en sécurité.

–Ombrage et Rogue sont devenus plutôt généreux sur les sorts. Répondit Ron.

–Nous pensons qu'ils ont cru pouvoir frapper au moins l'un d'entre nous. Ajouta Fred.

–Je ne pense pas qu'ils attendaient de nous d'avoir nos boucliers en place aussi rapidement. Conclut George.

–Ouais, il faut te remercier pour ça, Harry, dit Justin en souriant, tu nous as bien enseigné.

–Ouais, c'était mon plan depuis le début, vous le saviez ? Mener une rébellion contre les professeurs afin de protéger mes enfants venus du futur. Ronchonna-t-il.

Dit à voix haute, cela sonnait encore plus ridicule. Les jumeaux rirent et Ron renifla.

–Ouais, c'est évident que c'était ton plan depuis le début. Marmonna Ron.

–Tu n'as pas l'air surpris du tout. Se moqua-t-il et Harry sourit.

Il pouvait imaginer l'air sur son visage quand il avait entendu ce que les enfants avaient dit.

–Je me demande comment tu fais pour toujours te retrouver dans des situations pareilles. Dis Ginny sur un ton taquin.

–Ne nous le demandons pas tous ? demanda George et ses amis rirent encore.

Harry vu la confusion sur les visages des Serpentards, mais ne commenta pas. Il savait que les Serpentards ne les connaissaient pas, donc ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ils interagissaient entre eux. Ils croyaient que seuls Ron et Hermione étaient proches de lui, la plupart du monde le croyait, mais cela ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité.

Il avait beaucoup d'amis en qui il avait confiance, mais ce n'était pas tout le monde qui était au courant à propos d'eux. Il était le garçon-qui-a-survécu, il avait un rôle à jouer et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Ses amis comprenaient et faisaient la même chose, Hermione la miss-je-sais-tout nés de moldu ; Ron le paresseux et ignorant sang pur ; Ginny la timide admiratrice ; Neville le Gryffondor sans caractère, etc. Ce n'était pas honnête pour eux de faire cela, mais ils avaient rapidement appris que s'ils ne convenaient pas à un certain moule, les gens les regarderaient avec méfiance et les éviteraient. Donc ils firent ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux, ils se mélangèrent aux autres et agirent comme le monde s'attendait qu'ils agissent. Ils l'avaient fait depuis qu'ils étaient de petits enfants, donc ce n'était pas si difficile.

L'AD avait été une bénédiction déguisée, ils pouvaient interagir entre eux et personne ne le saurait ou n'en ferait grand cas. Ce n'était pas tous les membres de l'AD qui étaient aussi proches, certains voulaient seulement réussir leur DCFM, quoi que les gens savaient maintenant qu'ils étaient plus que de simples connaissances. Pourquoi se seraient-ils levés pour affronter les professeurs s'ils ne l'étaient pas ?

–Vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Leur dit-il, sachant qu'ils pensaient tous la même chose.

–Nous savons. Répondit Ernie. Cependant, tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas juste rester là et ne rien faire.

–Même si vos actions vous mettent en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Quand il sera arrivé, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière.

Il leur donnait une porte de sortie, car il savait que plusieurs avaient perdu leur famille à cause du camp opposé et que plusieurs perdraient leur famille s'ils continuaient sur la voie qu'ils avaient choisi d'emprunter. Il leur donnait la dernière chance qu'ils avaient de partir et de continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne les blâmerait pas.

–Harry, on sait ce que l'on risque. Lui assura Neville.

–Nous avons peut-être agi impulsivement, mais nous restons sur notre décision. Ajouta Susan.

–En plus, il doit y avoir une raison pourquoi ils sont nés. Tu ne rejoindrais jamais quelqu'un qui n'en vaudrait pas la peine.

Hannah lui rappelait les réflexions qu'il avait tenté d'éviter à ce sujet.

 _Il_ était devenu un seigneur des ténèbres. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il ne pouvait juste pas voir comment ç'aurait pu fonctionner. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il était le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il doutait qu'il se soit juste réveillé un matin et avait décidé de devenir un seigneur des ténèbres et de rejoindre Voldemort. C'était plus incroyable encore que Voldemort l'ait permis. La seule chose qu'il savait était que, lorsque tout ça serait fini, il aurait la mère de tous les maux de tête.

–Harry, pense à ce que tu fais. Le supplia Dumbledore et Harry pût voir une réelle préoccupation dans ses yeux.

Même alors, il n'allait pas, _ne pouvait pas_ , reculer.

–Je ne peux pas. Ce sont mes enfants, même si je n'ai aucune idée comment ça a pu se produire. Je ne vais pas rester là et vous laisser les blesser.

–Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais faire du mal à un enfant ?

Même si Dumbledore essayait de le cacher, il était incapable de masquer totalement la peine qu'il ressentait face à cette accusation.

–Professeur, une chose que nous savons pour sûr est que Voldemort a gagné la guerre. Je sais que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour le _plus grand bien_ , même prendre l'information sur la manière dont Voldemort a gagné la guerre des garçons. Peu importe le prix. De plus, Rogue serait plus que content de violer leur esprit même si c'était seulement parce qu'ils sont des Potter.

–Et tu laisserais Voldemort gagné ? Qu'en penseraient tes parents ?

Harry tressaillit presque en entendant cela. C'était quelque chose à quoi il n'avait pas encore pensé. Clairement, il ne voyait pas comment ses parents pourraient être heureux de ça, ils avaient combattu contre le côté des ténèbres. Cependant, sa mère comprendrait pourquoi il se dressait contre les professeurs, il en était presque sûr. Elle avait donné sa vie pour lui, sûrement qu'elle le comprendrait de vouloir protéger ses enfants.

–Fermez-la ! hurla le petit Arès, fixant furieusement Dumbledore et Harry étaient plutôt fier de voir qu'il avait un regard plutôt intimidant pour un enfant de six ans.

Il devait tenir ça de son père.

–Grand-papa et grand-maman sont très fiers de papa. Déclara-t-il, défiant Dumbledore de le contredire.

–Mon enfant, les parents d'Harry sont morts depuis longtemps. Lui dit Dumbledore, tentant de sonner le plus réconfortant possible.

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu être blessant en disant cela, mais il le fixa quand même avec fureur. Est-ce qu'il était _vraiment_ obligé de ramener ça sur le tapis ?

–Je le sais. Répliqua Arès, regardant Dumbledore comme s'il était stupide. Mais papa leur parle quand il veut. Papa est un nécomancien.

–Nécromancien. Le corrigea Erus.

–Oui, ça. Acquiesça Arès, souriant à son frère avant de se retourner pour continuer à fixer Dumbledore avec colère.

–Quoi ? murmura Dumbledore et tous les professeurs regardaient Harry en état de choc mêler à un peu de frayeur.

–À son seizième anniversaire, papa a obtenu son héritage magique. La _lumière_ , Erus cracha ce mot avec tant de dégoût que même Harry le regarda hébéter, l'a rejeté aussitôt qu'ils l'ont découvert. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, après tout ce qu'il avait perdu, ils lui ont juste tourné le dos. Père était plus que content quand papa est venu à lui pour obtenir vengeance.

–Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. Marmonna Neville, ayant l'air exaspéré.

Harry lui-même se sentait un peu sidéré. Il était un nécromancien ? Il n'y avait pas eu de nécromancien depuis des siècles. Comment pouvait-il en être un ? Les Potter n'étaient-ils pas des sorciers de la lumière ? Comment pouvaient-ils avoir du sang de nécromancien dans leur lignée ? Cela expliquait toutefois comment il avait fini du côté de Voldemort et pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait pas tué dès qu'il l'avait vu. Un seigneur des ténèbres apprécierait les services d'un nécromancien. Quoique ça n'expliquait pas comment il avait fini _avec_ Voldemort. Il devait avoir souffert de folie temporaire, il n'y avait aucune autre explication.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit de plus, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment et, entourées par plus de vingt mangemorts, étaient Voldemort.

La Grande Salle était plongée dans un silence de mort. Harry pouvait presque sentir la peur provenant des élèves. Même les Serpentard qui étaient avec eux se tendirent légèrement. Si Harry avait à deviner, il dirait qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais rencontré le seigneur des ténèbres.

–Père ! s'exclama Salazar, brisant le silence suffoquant, et, avant qu'Harry ait pût l'arrêter, il courut vers Voldemort et lui sauta dessus.

Seuls les rapides réflexes de Voldemort empêchèrent Salazar de tomber. Automatiquement, Voldemort ouvrit ses bras et attrapa le petit garçon, le serrant contre lui.

Harry aurait ri de l'air sur son visage s'il n'était pas sous le choc comme tout le monde.

L'air d'émerveillement, d'étonnement et d'un peu de panique qui apparut dans les yeux de Voldemort était quelque chose qu'Harry pensait que personne n'avait jamais vu.

C'était étrangement adorable à voir. Qui aurait pensé que Voldemort voudrait actuellement des enfants.

–Père. Chuchota Erus et Harry put entendre le soulagement derrière ce simple mot.

Voldemort devait l'avoir entendu parce qu'il regarda dans leur direction et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les trois autres garçons. Ses yeux rouge sang les étudièrent de haut en bas, englobant tout. Puis, ses yeux regardèrent Harry et il vu la même confusion, le même émerveillement et le même choc dans ses yeux qu'il avait lui-même ressentis quand il avait vu les garçons et qu'il avait découvert qu'ils étaient ses enfants.

–C'est le temps de partir. Dit-il à ses amis et ils hochèrent la tête.

Toujours avec leurs baguettes levées et leurs boucliers dressés, ils commencèrent à marcher vers les mangemorts et Voldemort. Cela sembla briser l'état de choc dans lequel étaient plongés les professeurs.

–Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Harry. Dis gravement Dumbledore et Harry ricana presque.

–Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Êtes-vous prêt à mettre les élèves en danger juste pour tenter de nous empêcher de partir ? demanda-t-il et il vu la plupart des professeurs hésiter légèrement.

–Les blesserais-tu ?

Dumbledore sonnait si désappointé qu'Harry voulut rire.

–Oui. Déclara-t-il, choquant clairement tout le monde excepté ses amis et assez étrangement, ses enfants. Est-ce que vous pensez que n'importe qui parmi eux est plus important pour moi que ma famille ? La majorité de ces élèves ne me connaissent même pas et étaient bien contents de croire les mensonges que le Ministère a créé à mon sujet. Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier d'eux ?

Il put voir la surprise dans les yeux de Dumbledore et il eut un sourire en coin.

–Quoi ? Est-ce que vous croyiez sincèrement que je me souciais de parfaits étrangers qui me traitent de menteur et de fou ? Je ne pourrais pas être moins préoccupé par ce qu'il leur arrive.

Quelques-uns de ses amis rirent tandis que les autres secouèrent leurs têtes.

–On dirait que le personnage du garçon d'or vient d'être abandonné. Dit Hermione et Harry pût sentir la curiosité de tout le monde dans la Grande Salle exceptée ses amis.

–Quoi ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit tous les yeux sur elle. Vous ne pensiez pas vraiment que le gryffondorien garçon d'or était vraiment Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle les regarda, incrédule.

–Nous savions ce qui était attendu de nous et nous avons joué notre part, mais, puisque nous partons et qu'il est clair qu'Harry a, d'une quelconque manière, rejoint Voldemort, il n'y a plus de raison pour continuer avec notre jeu d'acteur. Quoique, je dois dire qu'Ombrage nous rendait tous tellement fou que nous avons presque laissé tomber nos rôles juste pour nous venger d'elle.

La dernière partie fut marmonnée entre ses dents, mais, même ainsi, presque tout le monde l'entendit.

–Je ne comprends pas. Dis McGonagall, regardant Hermione et essayant de voir ce qu'elle voulait dire, essayant de voir quelques différences en eux.

–Eh bien, dit Harry avec un petit sourire narquois apparaissant sur ses lèvres, le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard.

–Je n'aurais jamais deviné. Répliqua Ron sarcastiquement, grognant quand il vu le regard que lui adressait Harry.

–C'est plutôt simple à comprendre, professeur. Nous savions ce qu'on s'attendait de nous et nous l'avons fait. Tout ce que vous avez vu était ce que vous vouliez voir. On doit tous vous remercier en fait, nos vies auraient été bien plus difficiles si vous n'étiez pas si volontairement aveugle. Leur dit Hermione. Comme Harry a dit, le choixpeau voulait le mettre à Serpentard, il est un brillant acteur. Ron aurait été le plus loyal et travailleur Poufsouffle possible et j'aurais trouvé une maison à Serdaigle sauf que nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le train. Nous avons parlé et compris la vérité. Le monde avait déjà une idée sur ce que nous étions et nous avions deux choix, soi nous brisons complètement leurs idées préconçues et risquions d'être constamment sous une lourde surveillance, surtout puisque l'on était devenu ami avec Harry, soi on leur donnait exactement ce qu'ils attendaient. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, nous vous avons donné ce que vous attendiez. Après, nous nous sommes juste fait des amis avec des gens ayant une mentalité semblable.

–Quoi qu'il en soit. Interrompu Dumbledore, ayant l'air encore plus sinistre. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Harry. Pense aux conséquences. Comment peux-tu avoir confiance que Voldemort ne va pas faire quoi que ce soit à toi ou à tes amis ? Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les Ténèbres gagner, Harry, tu le sais.

–Fermez-la ! cria Erebus, fixant rageusement Dumbledore et pointant sa baguette sur lui. Vous ne savez rien ! Papa et père sont heureux ! Ils s'aiment et jamais père ne blesserait papa. Jamais ! Père tuerait quiconque voulant nous blesser, spécialement papa !

–Tuer n'est pas bien, tu sais sûrement cela mon enfant. Essaya de le raisonner Dumbledore.

–Un mot de plus Dumbledore. Siffla Voldemort, sa baguette sortie et pointée vers Dumbledore.

La tension qui s'était apaisée remonta en flèche.

–Je suis prêt à partir sans causer de dommage aux élèves, mais ne me pousse pas.

–Père.

Voldemort regarda à sa gauche et vu Erus se tenant à ses côtés, un petit sourire apparaissant brièvement sur ses lèvres.

–Erus, il murmura presque le prénom, qui a choisi les noms ?

Harry put entendre de petites traces d'amusement dans son ton.

–En fait, c'est papa. Répondit Erus, souriant. Il a dit que n'importe quel enfant que vous auriez ne serait rien d'autre qu'un seigneur.

–Il avait raison. Répliqua Voldemort et il était impossible de manquer la fierté dans sa voix.

Quoique, Harry fut sous le choc quand il vu le sourire taquin que Voldemort lui envoya.

– _Tu as dit que tu ne blesserais pas les élèves, vrai_ _?_ siffla Erus et Harry sut qu'il parlait fourchelangue.

Voldemort écarquilla les yeux et rit. C'était sombre et séducteur, rien de semblable au ricanement aigu qu'Harry l'avait déjà entendu faire.

– _Je l'ai dit, en effet._ Répondit Voldemort, les yeux brillants.

Harry était renversé, il n'avait jamais vu Voldemort avoir l'air aussi vivant.

– _Tu n'as rien dit au sujet des employés et ce crapaud rose là a torturé papa._

Harry n'était pas vraiment surpris ni de la haine qu'il entendit dans ses mots ni de la fureur froide derrière ses propos.

Voldemort se figea sur place, puis ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux d'Harry.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait_ _?_

– _Elle m'a fait utiliser une plume de sang._ Répondit-il, sachant que c'était inutile de ne pas le lui dire.

D'après l'air qu'arborait Erus, c'était clair que si lui ne le faisait pas, Erus le ferait.

Lentement, Voldemort fit quelques pas vers Harry et le regarda afin d'obtenir sa permission, ce qu'Harry lui donna sans même y penser, puis il prit sa main. Beaucoup plus gentiment qu'Harry l'en croyait capable, il caressa les mots gravés dans la peau d'Harry.

Voldemort se tourna encore et Harry sut ce qu'il allait se passer avant même que Voldemort l'ait fait.

–Endoloris !

Ombrage tomba encore par terre et, cette fois-ci, ses cris atteignirent de nouveaux sommets.

Erus avait un air de satisfaction sur son visage qui montrait, plus que tout le reste, qui était son père.

Un sort vint en direction de Voldemort et, avant qu'Harry ne sache ce qu'il faisait, il se tenait à ses côtés, sa baguette sortie et un bouclier dressé. Voldemort arrêta le sortilège sur Ombrage et regarda Harry avec surprise, mais Harry ne le vit pas, il avait ses yeux fixés sur Dumbledore et l'air de trahison et de colère qui était sur son visage.

–Tu es devenu sombre. Murmura Dumbledore.

–Ça vous a pris bien du temps pour vous en rendre compte. Ricana Harry. Je crois que la majorité de la salle l'avait réalisé dès le moment où ils se sont introduits comme étant les fils _des_ seigneurs des ténèbres.

–Mais tu n'es pas obligé de prendre ce chemin. Lui plaida Dumbledore et Harry secoua la tête.

–Je ne suis pas prêt à payer le prix pour changer de voie. Répliqua Harry en regardant les jeunes garçons qui se tenaient derrière lui.

Il ne vit pas l'air stupéfait que Voldemort avait sur son visage ni les petits sourires indulgents sur ceux de ses amis.

–Vous l'avez traité de menteur. Dis qu'il n'était qu'un morveux recherchant l'attention. Comme vous pouvez voir, je suis en effet de retour, Harry ne mentait pas. Déclara Voldemort en regardant Ombrage et tout le monde pouvait entendre la colère dans sa voix. Maintenant, tu vas mourir pour l'avoir blessé.

–M… mon seigneur, minauda Ombrage, il n'est qu'un sale sang mêlé.

Eh bien, si Harry avait eu des doutes sur l'intelligence d'Ombrage, il n'en avait plus.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Voldemort n'était rien de moins qu'assoiffé de sang.

-Avada Kedavra.

Il avait même un sourire quand il lança le sort. Harry regarda la lumière verte, pétrifiée. Il n'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais c'était un très beau vert, le même vert que les yeux d'Erus.

Elle était morte avant que quiconque ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

–Nous allons partir maintenant, Dumbledore. Déclara Voldemort, se tenant avec Harry à ses côtés et leurs quatre enfants derrière eux.

Les amis d'Harry formaient toujours un cercle relâché autour d'eux et les mangemorts formaient une seule ligne horizontale devant la porte. Ils montraient une image assez intimidante.

Les épaules de Dumbledore s'affaissèrent et Harry sut qu'il allait laisser tomber.

–Ce n'est pas la fin. Les averti Dumbledore et Voldemort ricana.

–Tu as raison, ce n'est que le commencement.

Il tourna les talons et pris Arès dans ses bras, Harry fut la même chose avec Salazar, et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle avec Erus et Erebus derrière eux. Les amis d'Harry regardèrent la Grande Salle pour une dernière fois et firent de même, sachant que tout allait maintenant changer. Les mangemorts furent les derniers à partir, laissant un lourd et oppressant silence derrière eux.


End file.
